Do you like what you hear?
by MA.Riroo
Summary: Sleep-buttdial Surprise. Kai receives a strange call from Tyson. I wonder what he wants in the middle of the night? Mature Content!


Disclaimer:

I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to their original owner.

At Night.

Kai was lying on his bed contemplating his celling when all of the sudden his cellphone rang. He reaches over and picks it up from his sidedesk. He checks his screen.

'Tyson? Why would he call me so late at night?'

He picks up the call.

"What do you want?"

Nothing on the line but what he could make out as cloth rubbing together.

"Hello? Tyson?"

He suddendly hears voices and soon realises those voices turns out to be moans.

'Is that Tyson? Did he sleep-buttdialed me?'

He could hear the moans grow louder.

Moans of pleasure.

'Is he touching himself?!'

Kai could feel something building up in him.

 _"hmmm...aaaah...Kai."_ He heard Tyson say.

Kai grew harder, he continues listening to the other boy. He was really turned on by his moans. He started to slide his hand onto his groin, gropping and rubbing it slowly.

 _"Kai I want to fuck you"_

'Damn it, fuck"

He reach down his boxers, stroking himself.

 _"I want you in my mouth, all of you"_

He started to pick up the pace a little.

'I want him to suck me so badly'

"Tyson..." He let out.

 _"Aah-Kai~ Hmmm...Fuck."_

'Say my name'

He could hear Tysons breathing speed up and it make him loose his shit. He was stroking rapidly and eagerly.

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He jumped in suprise, pulled up his pants and hides his boner behind the elastic of his boxers.

"Fuck I was close, who the fuck is it."

He still had the phone pressed to his hear and could still hear tyson breathing. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was shocked to see who was behind it.

Tyson was in front of him moaning trought his phone, staring at Kai with lustful eyes and a smirk.

"What are you doing here?!" Kai said in surprise.

"Are you having fun Kai? Listening to me? Did I get you all excited?"

He gets in his room, closes the door behind him. He gets close to Kai which makes him backup onto a wall. He presses his body against his until their members pressed against each other. Kai lets out a moan.

"Do you like that Kai?" He said while grinding on him slowly amd sensually with his very thin joggers. He start kissing Kais neck."

"Tyson..ah..no...i.."

"No? are you sure? if you say no i'm leaving right now. Is this what you really want?"

Kai looks at Tyson and lets out a "Fuck."

"Fuck is right."

They kiss and make out. Tyson made in sort that they were moving towards the bed and pushes Kai onto it, he fell onto it sitting upwards.

Tyson kneels down in front of him and pulls down his boxer. He licks softly the tip. Kai lets out a moan, closed is eyes and arched is back in pleasure.

He takes Kai slowly in is mouth little by little more each time he pushed back down. When he completely had Kai in his mouth, he deep troat him and hold it for a second, which was driving Kai mad. He started to move a little faster, he could feel his member pulsating in his mouth.

"Ahhh...Tyson..Fuck..yeaah..uhhh.

..Faster please faster...hmmm..."

Tyson complied and moved faster. Kai suddenly grabs ahold of Tyson hair forcefully.

"I'm gonna come..IM GONNA.AH!.TYSON!"

He arched onto the bed, with his free hand clenching his drapes and rolled his eyes in pleasure. He came inside his mouth and emptying with each pulse and twitch.

Tyson pulls out, licking his lips and stands up. He crawls ontop of Kai. Kai forcefully pulls him for a passionate and hungry kiss. He rolls over so that he would be ontop.

He pull Tysons jogger off , showing off his member, hard and throbbing, also Kai was still hard. He started grinding him so that their member would touch slightly. He took Ty's member and started positioning himself teasing his entrence. He would only let the tip in and out.

Tyson took Kai hips and slowly and gradually made more of him inside. The deeper it got, the faster he was going. When he was finally so deep into Kai. They both went crazy. Both moving in sync for the maximum pleasure. Ramming into each other rapidly.

"Tyson...aaah..this feels amazing."

He starts stroking himself.

Tyson was so turned on by the view he knew he was close.

" Kai...i'm close aaahh...You're so fkn hot."

"Cum for me Tyson, fill me up, Fuck me Tyson! FUCK ME!"

"KAI!AAAH!"

"TYSON!"

They ram onto each other a couple of times until Kai came all over Tyson and Him into Kai. Both of their member pulsating and trembling by the massif climax.

They are both out of breath.

"That was fkm amazing!" Tyson said.

"We should do this more often he winked to Kai."

"You are fkn crazy."

"And that's how you like me."

The END. :D


End file.
